Eternal Bloodline
by Always an Edward fan
Summary: This is the future of Twilight. Renesmee's growth into an adult and marriage to Jacob but she still has a change to endure. She realizes that she can give birth but time is running out before her final vampire change. See the family legacy unfold.
1. Chapter 1

_You know most parents think that the worst thing that could happen to them is to outlive their children. I believe that the worst thing is not knowing your children's future and wondering if they are okay._

Chapter One: Catch up

So let me catch you up to speed on what has happened to me and my family for the past few years. For two years "pre change", I loved both a vampire and a werewolf. During this time my human life was put in jeopardy more than once. My love life suffered and excelled both at the same time. Then I married the vampire, gave birth to a human-vampire hybrid and my best friend werewolf imprinted and fell in love with my adorable half vampire child. I know what you're thinking all this is make believe and I'm pulling your leg but I assure you that this is definitely my life and as crazy as it sounds I wouldn't give it up for anything!

One day while hunting with my beloved daughter and my best friend, a "cousin" of our family saw her hauntingly beautiful and porcelain like skin and assumed she was one of the forbidden immortal children. Many years ago, vampires created immortal children barely older than toddlers and tried vehemently to control their bloodlusts. But the children, frozen in time and mental capacity were uncontrollable and the ruling class of vampires, the Volturi, condemned them all to death. Our cousin, Irina thinking my child was one of these monsters ran to the Volturi and openly accused us of a crime we did not commit.

The Volturi, used my changing as a disguise to see my daughter Renesmee. But they definitely weren't expecting what happened next. My wonderfully eccentric sister-in-law Alice searched the world (literally) and found a man just like my daughter, a human-vampire hybrid. After retelling his story and how he has three sisters from the same vampire father the Volturi were satisfied that my daughter could be left alive!

Knowing that my daughter was now safe from annihilation should have made my vampire life easy but of course I should know better than that. Apparently I am doomed to a life of suffering and ecstasy (both at the same time). Nahuel, the only male hybrid in existence warned us that in six short years my daughter would be full grown and eternally ageless from that point forward.

The next few months or so went on as normally as possible considering our circumstances. Edward and I loved each other fiercely, Jacob's pack grew by two (Quil and Embry), and Sam tried to reconnect the two packs but Jacob was not having that. He knew that one day we would move away with Renesmee and he planned to come with us (with or without the pack). I practiced my shielding ability by cloaking Jacob's thoughts from Edward for hours at a time. I also gave Emmett every fighting chance to beat Edward in a fight by shielding his thoughts as well. But most of all Edward preferred when I lifted the shield from my own mind so that he could hear my thoughts. He spent those days as giddy as a school girl just loving the inner ramblings of my thoughts. I confess, I enjoyed it as well especially when I learned to control it through all his _interruptions _involving my throat and his unyielding lips! Oh man, will I ever be able to control my lust for Edward?

* * *

For those of you that have read this story or any of my others I just wanted to explain that I'm correcting and adjusting this story. I have two others going at the same time so I'm not sure how fast the updates will come out. I hope you enjoy it though. Kisses. Feel free to review as I get further into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Unexpected

"Whoa! What. Was. That? How did..? Did she…? Was that blood in that bottle? " Charlie said, after Renesmee touched his cheek in her special way.

I guess I should have seen it coming, nothing ever lasts in my world. Charlie and Renesmee were playing in the living room, surprisingly he was quite acceptable to Nessie showing him her first memory of me. From that point forward need to know became tell me everything.

After Edward and Carlisle and Esme and I explained it all, the only question Charlie had was what do you mean you were created in the 1640s?

Of course after telling Charlie everything, I spent every one on one session with him explaining such things as imprinting, abilities, and hunting. Especially hunting.

"But I don't think it's wise to let her hunt wild animals, even if she is indestructible!" Charlie said. (Looking like such a grandfather that I had to choke back a chuckle.)

"Dad, I know she showed you many of her hunting trips with Jacob. Why can't you just accept that she is stronger than most grown men?" I pleaded.

Charlie grunted and grumbled and brooded and paced but eventually agreed to disagree with me. And of course he had one compromise, Renesmee had to visit Charlie immediately after every hunting trip. It took awhile to explain to him that every trip would be at all hours of the day and we would have to call in advance to let him know when. He then pleaded down to a call before and after during the crazy hours of the "days".

But anyway, I digress… Back to the synopsis of my new life, I _live, _I _love, _but my heart does not beat (so to speak).

So it has been a little over four years since that day in the clearing where I nearly gave my only child off to a giant werewolf for safekeeping. My vampire mind seems to keep pace with Edward's speed and I now speak 7 languages and am learning 3 more currently. I found that I have a passion for the violin that equals Edward's love of the piano. (Esme couldn't be more excited!) For every day that I spend with my shield "turned off" I spend another day shielding the family so that Edward can have some peace and quiet. Jasper and I have many a long talk discussing the reasons why my transformation was so much easier than his. I believe it has to do with his ability to sense all the moods swirling around him at a given time. Edward and Carlisle believe that he spent so many years in the depths of bloodlust that complete control may never happen for him. I decided not to give up on Jasper and we started working on some vampire-style anger management practices.

I have given in to Alice's need to shop and be in style and of course Nessie comes with us. Rose of course is in seventh heaven when it concerns Nessie. Of course Jacob hates that Rose is such a doting aunt but he is so in love with Renesmee that he is willing to live with her stink as he puts it. He finished high school on time and thanks to my genius daughter has been studying overtime to keep up with her. Amazingly his metabolism and healing abilities are not the only things on the fast track because of the Quileute shape shifting gene.

Now that four years have passed and the occasional stressful moment from both my father and my mother, she has been asking that Edward and I come to Florida for a visit but I keep putting her off. In a sense of compromising I sent her an extremely expensive computer system equipped with web cam so that I could log on at any time to chat. So far it has kept her satisfied. My biggest problem now is Nessie, in human years she is nearly five years old but in her hybrid years she looks to be about 12 to 15 years old. So imagine my surprise when one morning as I lay in Edward's arm contemplating what I planned on studying today only to hear my beautiful daughter let out a scream that could deafen a normal mother. We ran to her room only to find that she was lying in a pool of blood! Instantly my shield covered her like a blanket! I have only seen Edward freeze into a catatonic state one time before (when he first found out I was pregnant with Nessie)! Shortly after Edward froze, Jacob came bursting through the front door, down the hall and into the room and just like Edward he froze as well. Ugh, men! I of course having once been a human girl knew what I was looking at I just had no idea that it would happen with my hybrid daughter! A period, HER period! OMG! Can this new world throw any more twists at me?

"First things, first." I said. "Boys, out of the room and the house, now. Take your cell and go see Carlisle. I got this covered." I hissed my order to both of them. And strangely enough, they complied. When I was sure they had truly trekked up to the main house, I stretched my shield around both of us and talked in soft whispers hoping neither could hear my whisper from such a distance.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Kisses my lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Talk, Vampire style

"Mommy, am I dying?" Nessie pleaded. "Renesmee, darling you know better than that." I whispered. "You have read almost every medical journal that Carlisle has and you have an astonishing IQ, why would you ask such a question." I reasoned with her.

"But I should be nearly indestructible and I'm bleeding like a regular human. Mom you of all people know that there is nothing normal about me or this entire family for that matter." She argued.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, this is your period, nothing more, nothing less and apparently you never cease to surprise us with the changes in your body." I explained.

"Does this mean that I can have children? Should I change my diet? Why didn't Nahuel mention this when he came here with Aunt Alice?"

"Honey one thing at a time. I don't have the answers right now but I promise we will get them. We'll focus first on charting your cycle, after all there are others in this family besides you that feed on blood for a means of survival. Let's get you cleaned up and changed and then we can talk. Of course I have to put out a fire at the main house first." I added. "You wash and I'll calm your father down." I said.

"Don't let Jacob worry mom." Nessie squeaked.

Ugh, teenagers, was I this bad? Sad thing is Jake will always be a worrier. Of course I don't have the heart to tell my daughter that. She still sees him as her knight in shining armor or should that be russet colored fur? I heard the shower water start and Nessie's familiar hum and felt a bit better that she wasn't panicking anymore.

I called Edward and thankfully when I threw my shield on Renesmee it left my brain wide open so he had already figured out what was happening to her. He was trying his best to calm Jacob down but considering I had already made out the howls of Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry (not to mention a few others that I couldn't discern) I knew that he would not calm down until first he held Ness and second had talked to Carlisle. Also, it didn't help that I could hear Alice in the background yelling at Edward that this whole situation was making it harder for her to concentrate on Nessie's future. Nessie's future? What could Alice see? What couldn't she see? Was something going to happen to her? Would she make it to adulthood? Ugh, pull yourself together Bella! Nessie and Edward need you to be strong. "Edward, give me about half an hour to chat with Ness and I will let her decide how she wants to go about 'being examined', if you know what I mean." I hinted to Edward.

"Of course, my love, call me when she's ready." He said before ending the call.

At that moment I felt her hand on the place where my shoulder met my neck and saw an image of me examining her with only Rose in the room with us. Outside the door was Alice concentrating on Nessie's future while Esme tried desperately to calm down the rest of our unique family. "If that's what you want my darling then that is what you shall have." I promised. "So I'm guessing we won't need half an hour to chat first!" I jabbed.

"Momma, I don't think we have time for that! I can feel myself changing already." She whimpered. When I turned around I knew what she meant it was as if she had grown another inch since yesterday and she had womanly curves and a bust. Talk about one hell of a growth spurt! As if she was reading my mind or at least my eyes she of course started crying again. "Sssh, ssh baby, we'll figure this out! Don't cry." I cooed as I rocked her side to side. Dear Lord let this be something easily explained! Hopefully its just something that Nahuel's people do not talk about in public or even with family and friends for privacy circumstances. Maybe if he was a woman or had a closer relationship with his sisters he could have warned us in private that this would happen. I'm sure it can all be explained. We just need to find him and ask. Simple. Oh who am I kidding!

I used my mind to call Edward and asked that he order a new mattress for her bed to get rid of the scent of fresh blood in our house and to bring the family, Carlisle's books, and to promise that Jacob was calm before he came back. I made a point to emphasize the word calm when it pertained to Jacob. I had examined the damage Jake did to the front door frame when he burst through it earlier and if it wasn't for the love my daughter had for my best friend he would be roadkill for trashing my little house. I jumped a little when my phone rang and Edward said do you know how comforting it is to hear the inner ramblings of your mind! My shield was still up and I hadn't noticed. A heat flushed into me like a wrecking ball and I heard him growl on the other end. That's new?! "Dammit I distracted you again!" He said as he gnashed his teeth together. "Just remember that I love you more! …and hurry back to us." I said.

I pondered for a moment on the strange sensation of my shield rushing through me with a surge of heat but quickly shook it off. Now was not the time to worry about my problems or quirks I had to examine my daughter and then tell the family what I had found out. See never a dull moment in my life.

* * *

**So tell me my lovelies, what do you think so far? Kisses.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Years ago I used to worry about fitting in at school or keeping myself from tripping over my own two feet. Now I'm about to examine my own daughter's womb to make sure that nothing was wrong with her vampire-human hybrid anatomy. This seems so wrong yet so right on so many different levels I can't even explain it. Not even with my vampire mentality that can process so many things at one time._

Chapter Four: Puberty of a vampire-human hybrid

Rose and I stared at each other for a moment while Ness just sobbed. Her examination was quick and painless but Ness was not a patient person. She took after her father and jumped to way too many conclusions. Rose shook herself out of the funk we were both in and hugged Nessie before stepping out into the hall to wait with everyone else.

I knew Ness had a ton of questions that I couldn't answer but thankfully she remained quiet and wiped her eyes and fluffed her hair. Once she was satisfied with her appearance I told her I was going to inform the family and she could come out when she was ready.

So everyone was gathered in my small yet cozy house making it extremely cramped. They were all waiting in the living room as if they were waiting for some wise speech from me. Ugh! Why now does everyone want me to be the all knowing grown-up? I scanned the faces in the room and noticed that only two people seemed calm and relaxed. Alice and Esme. Although Esme did have an underlying sympathy about that calm but I couldn't help but wonder what Alice had recently seen.

Emmett of course let out a little throat clearing sound that made me realize everyone was still waiting on an answer.

Rose gave me a reassuring squeeze and I started explaining what exactly was happening to Nessie. Apparently the rapid aging wasn't the only thing that happened on the fast track. Her period had also went through a rapid cycle spanning approximately 2 hours. There was no sign of any type of scarring or damage to her womb and along with the curves she had already developed it seemed like her body was going through a type growth spurt. And from what I could calculate so far, it looked as if she would probably go through her cycle every 14 – 17 days.

All this knowledge of course left the room divided as to what they should be expecting. Emmett seemed bored but concerned about his niece. Part of that was probably an act for Rose's sake but I didn't let him know that I could see through it. Esme of course had a smile on her face and kept patting Carlisle's hand saying everything will be alright. Jasper seemed to be distracted by the scent of blood in the air but I believe the sessions I had put him through were starting to work. Carlisle and Edward of course were discussing the scientific aspect of such probabilities stemming from a human-vampire hybrid and I think one of the items they mentioned had to do with procreation! My daughter can possibly have children? This I could definitely not wrap my mind around.

Ah Jacob, poor Jacob! I know that he heard everything that I just explained but at the same time he couldn't take his eyes off the door behind me. I know he wanted to know why she hadn't come out and all I could give him as an answer would be she'll come out when she's ready. Most definitely not the answer a werewolf, who has imprinted on a human-vampire hybrid who just had her first period in front of most of her family, wants to hear so I said nothing.

As everyone broke off into groups to discuss what they felt was most important I found a moment to grab Alice and to learn what she saw.

"I know you saw something Alice, you haven't been this calm since you let Edward know how long it would be before I woke from the change!" I blurted.

"I knew you were awake, you were way to still to have been unconscious!" She said.

"Ssh, that's a discussion for another time and place, don't change the subject what did you see?" I demanded.

"Well, you know everything that I can see involving Ness is fuzzy to say the least and can change with every decision she makes but I can be certain that whatever decision she does make will definitely include Jacob but not you or Edward." She confessed.

"What does that mean?" I pleaded. "Is she in danger?"

"Not that I can tell, she seemed happy when she turned and walked off. Jake was the one that looked scared. She said she was going hunting and her faithful 'dog' was lapping at her heels! But then the image changed to you and Edward, you were frantic and Edward uprooted a tree. The next image I saw was you on the phone, I believe it was Jacob on the other end because you asked why she didn't want to speak to you. -" She paused as if to say more but didn't.

"Is that everything, did you see anything else?" I whispered. "No, nothing." Was all she said.

At that moment, Renesmee emerged from the spare room trying her best to look as if nothing were wrong. I noticed the half a step that Jacob took in her direction before stopping and giving half a nod. It was as if she silently spoke to him using her mind and told him to keep his distance. I'm going to have to talk to Edward about that. Everyone softly spoke their concerns to Ness and she acknowledged everyone in return. Edward quickly ran to her side and promised that everything would be fine. He assured her that he and Carlisle were already planning a trip to visit Nahuel and to inquire about his sisters and what to expect between now and when her body reached maturity. All Ness could do was nod. Next Emmett and Esme hugged her and shortly after Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle left to return home. What happened next was quite amazing, Ness walked straight up to Jasper hugged him as tightly as possible took a step back touched his cheek and gave a slight head tilt and grin. Jasper stood there as still as a statue, took a deep inhale of the scent around him and let out half a chuckle. Alice squeezed his arm and said I knew you could do it. I've always had faith in you. Now it makes sense why she was so calm when I came into the room.

From that point forward I knew we would never have a problem with Jasper's control ever again!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Back to Ordinary, so to speak

The next few months went on as ordinary as a vampire's life can be. I hunted, I shopped, I loved, and I worried. I had been nearly perfect on accuracy of my estimate of Nessie's cycle, every 15 days. As part of his own training Jasper would always visit on that day which is exactly what Renesmee wanted. Strangely enough though Jacob was nowhere to be found on those days. I wanted to ask about that but thought Ness would call me an overbearing mom so I kept quiet. Edward and Carlisle took a trip to find Nahuel and came back with little information to go on.

The most he explained was that yes they had cycles but he never spoke to them about it. He knew that at times when they would visit he could smell a faint blood odor on them and knew that it wasn't human or animal. Once they had reached maturity the scent stopped and he never asked questions. "Well back to the drawing board, so to speak." Carlisle said.

Ugh, men. "So that's it, that's all you got out of a month long trip to the jungle." I said.

"Bella, bring it down an octave or two, your making the local _wolves _howl!" Alice trilled.

"Oh give me a break Alice, you know it wasn't that high pitched, otherwise Dad and Sue would have blood coming out of their ears!" I joked. "Besides, I'm not worried about my daughter's health physically, just the mental health stuff." I added with a squeeze to Ness and a wink to Edward.

"Well we did take some time to visit our Amazonian friends and of course had to promise that Ness would come with us next time." Edward said with a quick peck to both Ness and myself.

"Oh man I miss Zafrina's pretty pictures! When can we go mom, tomorrow, next week? Please oh please oh please!" Nessie pleaded.

"Ask your father." I answered. (Especially since I could feel my father's worry and panic coming from slightly behind me.)

"Tomorrow, or as soon as you pack your clothes!" Edward added. But before he finished the answer, Ness was already on her way out the door mumbling something about finding her new bikini, sandals, sequined top, khaki skirt… but then made a sudden stop and whispered where's my Jacob.

As soon as I turned to look for him he appeared through a doorway and said never far from you Nessie, never far. Ugh, this is so awkward and uncomfortable that I feel like I might throw up, if I could that is. Quickly she hugged him grabbed his hand and ran back out the door with Jacob at her side. "Ugh, I can't take this whole raising a hybrid child in fast forward!" I cried out as dramatically as possible. Edward looked as if he completely mirrored my feelings but was able to respond with a non fatherly quip of 'she has that affect on people'. _Please, did he actually just say that! _

"Hey, I heard that!" Edward responded and looked a little hurt at the same time.

"Of course you did my love, I made sure of it!" I said. Then Charlie finally spoke up with, 'heard what, no one said anything'. Of course everyone laughed and I had to explain something else to Charlie…

"Did I forget to tell you about the rest of our abilities dad?" I squeaked.

After quite a bit of explaining later, and several beers for Charlie's sake, he said let me get this straight as he pointed around the room to the vampires still sitting there... "You can affect the moods around you, you can see the _possible _future as he made air quotes with his fingers, you can read minds of everyone around you except Bella (unless her _shield _is turned off), and you can protect those around you from a mental attack with an invisible force field of sorts. Is there anything else you need to tell me about like witches or demons or I don't know little green men from Mars." Charlie sounded mad, angry, confused, and sarcastic all at the same time.

"Oh yeah you might need to know that the wolves can communicate telepathically with each other." I added.

"That he already knew." Sue commented as she kissed his cheek and entwined her fingers in his.

_Did my dad just blush, I thought to Edward. _He walked calmly over to me, raised my chin so that I was looking him in the eye and quietly whispered yes to me.

At that moment Charlie decided to let me in on a secret of his that I had been waiting for the last four years. "Bella, since you finally decided to let me in on all the secrets I guess it's time to make this official… Sue and I are getting married!" He beamed as he said the words! "I couldn't be more happy for you dad." I said as I squeezed him only as much as I knew he could take.

Ness came bouncing back into the room and declared herself ready for travel and then asked what all the hugging was about. "Your grandfather just announced that he and Sue are getting married!" Edward replied.

"Jeesh grandpa, took you long enough to get up the nerve." Nessie giggled.

"You mean you already know." I said. And then I looked at Edward to see if he knew. He shook his head and whispered, it's news to me.

"I guessed that if Ness had such a special talent it had to come from somewhere. I was 99% sure that Bella didn't pass the ability on to Ness so I assumed it was you Edward." Dad replied. "Plus Sue wanted to tell you a long time ago and I promised I would find a way to get the truth out of all of you first." Dad added.

"So you have practiced hiding your thoughts from Edward until you could find a way to get us to tell you the whole story. Very cool, dad." I answered.

"Well someone had to get you to act like an adult." Charlie said.

"Love you too dad!" I replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah enough with the mushy-mushy! When are we leaving for the jungle?" Said my very impatient teenager.

"Dad, was I truly this bad?" I said jerking my chin at Ness as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well you had your moments but no, you were never this bad. It must be from Edward's side of the family or Jacob has too much influence on her." Charlie snickered.

"Ha, ha, ha, you know this attitude of mine comes from Uncle Emmett!" Nessie joked while punching Emmett in the arm.

"Hey don't make me use you as a way to thin the forest, just ask your mom about that, it's fun for me, not for you!" Emmett countered.

Everyone laughed but Edward and Rose quickly positioned herself between Emmett and Edward to make sure that Edward didn't do what I was sure everyone was afraid he'd try.

"Just kidding bro, man you are even more touchy now that you're a dad!" Emmett said.

"Emmett start being nicer to your brother he has many more responsibilities to deal with." Esme reasoned.

"Yes Esme." Emmett said after Carlisle gave him the listen to your mother look.

"Okay, okay back to the situation at hand, our trip to the amazon!" Nessie so impatiently brought us back to the subject.

Quickly I asked Edward his thoughts on Jacob tagging along because I knew that she wouldn't leave him behind. _In my mind I asked him to squeeze once if he was fine with it and twice if he had problems with it._ He of course squeezed twice. _Well if we say no then she will want to stay here where he is and if you insist on her going without him we run the risk of her doing something rash, because she is my daughter after all._ He then squeezed me once.

"So Jake will the packs survive without you for about a month or so?" I blurted not wanting to give Edward a chance to change his mind.

"Huh, why would they need to deal without me? What's going on Bells?" He said cluelessly.

"Isn't he just adorable when he's not paying attention?" Nessie interjected.

"UGH, gross!" A unanimous response came from every vampire and human adult in the room.

"What?" Is all she replied.

"Oh for goodness sake's, I can't take all this tension in the room. Get over it everyone, she's not a normal girl or vampire, so learn to go with the flow." Alice said.

"Let me clue you all in, Jake you're going with them to see Zafrina and Senna. Edward, she'll be a full grown adult hybrid soon so stop acting like she's five years old. Bella, you were just as bad as she was so stop thinking your above this. And Ness, even though you look like you should be about 17 years old you are only five by human years so your parents are bound to freak out from time to time trying to keep up with your 'changes'." Alice said.

"Cool, you really don't mind that I come with Ness on this trip?" Jacob said.

Edward tensed behind me and I quickly shook my head and smiled while I backed Edward to the wall behind us.

"Sweet, road trip!" Ness and Jacob said in unison.

_Edward do the objects of an imprint with a werewolf develop some sort of telepathic abilities? Have you noticed lately that the two of them seem to be in sync as if they are communicating within their heads?_ At that point when I looked at Edward he slowly nodded his head and gave me his worried look. _I guess some day soon I'm going to have to ask her if our hypothesis is true. _He gave me half a smile and a quick peck on the forehead.

"Well then I guess I don't have to worry about my grandbaby in the Amazon if she has two vampires and a werewolf as protection." Charlie said.

"Four vampires." Emmett said.

"Ugh, humidity and a lack of proper living quarters." Rose whined.

Emmett just hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear that made her smile so big I was sure Charlie would be blinded by the light.

"While you are gone I will be busy planning a wedding and no you cannot say no and yes I will not touch anything because the scent would really upset Leah." Alice chimed in.

We all laughed, ah typical Alice, ever the coordinator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Humidity, my teenager in a bikini, and a possible fight between werewolf and vampire

So the flights to the Amazon were boring to say the least and flew by in about a blink of an eye. I tried several times to ask my daughter about her connection to Jacob but she just changed the subject and shooed me away.

When we got off the airplane and gathered our luggage Edward went into his normal tour guide overdrive mode. He rented a Hummer for our travel purposes and quickly got us on the way to our jungle home deep in the wilderness. Ness and Jacob were constantly flipping from one view to another and back to each other but never a word was spoken. When I wasn't silently spying on my daughter and her boyfriend I was enjoying the view around me. It was magical, and reminded me slightly of our island honeymoon on Isle Esme. Someday we're going to have to go back.

"We're here." Edward announced.

It was amazing, it was the jungle version of the main house back in Forks. I wondered if there would be another crew of suspicious natives that would worry about Nessie's safety around four vampires. Or if they would even notice that Jacob wasn't what he seemed to be either.

"Tomorrow Zafrina will stop by to greet us." Edward said. "And then you can have a proper tour of the surrounding jungle."

The next day while Nessie and Jake were swimming in the pool and Rose and Emmett were planning their next trip, Zafrina and Senna appeared in the shadows near the tree line.

"Zafrina!" Nessie squealed and bounced into her waiting arms.

"My sweet little child, I have missed you so much. But I guess I can't call you little anymore. You have grown so much I almost didn't recognize you." Zafrina said. "You still have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen and even though you have a lot of your father's good looks you are definitely starting to resemble your wonderful mother." Zafrina added.

"Hello my friends, and thank you for bringing this extraordinary child to see our beautiful lands." Zafrina said.

Hellos from everyone around the pool. Zafrina hugged everyone and quickly jumped back into old times and showed Nessie some 'pretty pictures'. I told Zafrina to make them extra scary in the hopes that it would keep her from thinking she could do anything she wanted. Edward of course chuckled but agreed without having to say a word.

We spent the next three weeks exploring and hunting and lounging by the pool. We had fun until one day when Edward and I came back from a hunting trip to see our daughter in the arms of my best friend!

Now I know Edward is fast, even for a vampire but the movement he made next came as a blur even for my vampire eyes. Like a flash of light he jumped across the pool and pulled the two apart which caused Nessie to fall into the pool and broke Jacob's right arm!

I went into overdrive and quickly leapt over the pool and threw my shield on both Ness and Jake then threw my body on Edward! I grabbed his face and forced him to focus on me, quietly reassuring him that everything would be alright! I could hear his growling and heard the rocks beneath him grinding into dust. By this point Nessie was crying and Jake who was panting and moaning from the broken arm was trying to console her. Thankfully Emmett rushed to my side and pulled Edward back into the house while Rosalie held Nessie and softly patted Jake's shoulder.

"Alright, alright everyone needs to calm down before the entire house is destroyed in the process!" I yelled.

"What did we miss, bro?" Emmett shouted at Edward.

I quickly and calmly told them what happened when they first walked in and Emmett tried his best to hide a slight grin. _I guess I'll have to extend my shield to them as well. Just to be safe._

"Okay first things first, Jake sit down on the couch so I can check if you arm is set properly before your healing starts to take effect. Nessie sit down on the chaise lounge at the far end of the room. I need distance between you two right now. Emmett do not let Edward out of your sight. Rose can you find something to help me make a sling for Jacob?" I commanded.

As I fixed Jacob's arm which thankfully was a clean break and an easy set, I asked Ness if what I saw was what I thought I saw. She was crying again and promised that nothing had happened or would have happened. She said she was only upset and Jacob was trying to calm her down.

Edward of course said it was time to go home and almost wanted to ship Jacob back on his own but I knew we would never hear the end of it from Ness so I put the kibosh on that idea.

As we packed I talked to Ness and asked her what exactly she was upset about. What she told me next was a little confusing. She said that she noticed in the last two months that her cycle had slowed and she was scared about the future. I tried to calm her but not knowing what exactly would happen to her had me just as nervous. Plus I kept thinking about the vision Alice had and I wondered when she would run away or if she would change her mind. I also asked about the telepathy thing between her and Jacob and she confirmed my suspicion by answering me telepathically.

_Yes momma, I can communicate with him using my mind! But this is the first time I have tried it on anyone but Jake._

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I squealed.

_Please don't be mad, his imprint is strong but I wanted to lock it in forever! He's mine but daddy won't understand and will try to get rid of him!_

"No, no baby that will never happen, I promise." I said.

"Finish packing and I will send your daddy on a little errand which should help calm his nerves." I said while walking out the door.

I explained to Renesmee my plan for Edward and how it was part an attempt to calm him down and part a way of getting Ness some much needed answers. While I explained I also extended my shield to cover both Rose and Emmett which caused Edward to freak out even further. He had almost gotten away from Emmett's control when I popped my head out of Nessie's room to tell Edward that if he didn't stay put I would leave this house, country, and life with Renesmee in tow and never come back. That kept him still for at least a few minutes longer. I have to admit that even though it was really cruel, it felt good to be the dominant one in this marriage! The one that knew all the answers and could sit back and watch the other focus on learning something new! Ha, this was fun!

"Okay, I have to deal with your father so be good and stay away from Jacob until I work some magic," I said.

"Love you too, mom" Nessie retorted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: mediator to vampire and werewolf

I quickly gave Jacob a smaller rendition of what I went through with Ness and he looked confused at how I could be so calm. When I entered the room he actually backed himself into a corner! I guess he thought I would lunge at him like I did the first night of my new life. I told him I wasn't mad and was actually happy that she had someone she could share her intimate feelings with. "Mom isn't always the first person a daughter wants to go to when you're dealing with body changes and so on," I said. Still confused from my calm demeanor, he looked as if he would say he only wanted her to be happy but kept his mouth shut and just listened to me. I made him promise to keep his distance from Nessie but that they could speak telepathically, that got a little jolt from him and I just waved him off explaining that I'm a mom and I clued in on this a while ago but that Ness just confirmed it minutes ago.

I'll make some sort of an apology to Edward for you being a hormone-filled and imprint confused boy in love with our daughter but I can't promise to get you an apology in return for the broken arm. "How is it by the way," I asked. "Hurts a little, but you set it right so I'll be fine," Jake whispered. _I swear I could her a snicker coming from my bedroom._

"Bella, love will you please tell me why I can't hear anyone's thoughts except my own?" Edward pleaded. "Give me a few more seconds, Edward" I sang as sweetly as possible. I winked at Jacob and told him he could thank me later for blocking his thoughts from Edward and then I hugged him and told him that I couldn't have asked for a better match for my daughter. With that he finally relaxed but decided to go back outside instead of staying in the living room.

Ah Edward. I knew he was from a different time and the _rules_ he followed were different but I didn't think it would be this difficult trying to bring him into the 21st century.

"It's about time you got here, I've been waiting for the last hour and 22 minutes and 34 seconds," he practically screamed at me.

Emmett and I gave each other a look and let out a laugh that made the windows shake and the perfume bottles on the dresser rattle. "Hey little sis, I think I better just stick around for a bit longer until I'm sure he won't try to attack my soon to be nephew-in-law," Emmett snickered. I also couldn't help but find that funny but still had to give him a quick punch for Edward's sake. "Oh sure, make jokes while my daughter's virtue is at stake," he screamed, again. This time I couldn't help but laugh at him, he was so adorable when he acted like an actual father.

"Oh please, give it a rest she's more an adult then you make her out to be," Emmett said. "Even if she is technically five years old by human standards!" Emmett added.

"Edward, my love you need to calm down even though we just hunted your eyes are midnight black!" I reasoned.

"How can you be so calm when you just saw what almost happened out on the patio?" He questioned.

"Well if you give me a moment I will explain, oh and Emmett I'll only need you for another minute or so," I said.

Again I explained my plans to Edward and Emmett and of course Emmett told me that I would owe him big time because he would have to listen to Rose complain about flying back New York with Ness and Jacob before continuing their trip to Africa. "Well Alice will be waiting at JFK to take them the rest of the way home, I'm sure she already saw that vision I sent her way." I explained. And then I promised to shield Emmett's thoughts for a whole month so he had an advantage on Edward. Edward of course growled at the two of us.

"When are you going to take down your shield so that I can hear everyone again?" He questioned.

"When we are on our way to Esme's island," I replied.

Edward of course pouted but Emmett could see that he had calmed down and started his retreat from our room. I gave him one last thank you nod and he hurried down the hall. He must have told Rose what was going to happen because I heard a loud crash and Emmett's nervous voice saying 'easy kitten, it's only a short flight back to New York'. Surprisingly no side comments came from Jacob, he must still be afraid that the overwhelming number of vampires in the house would turn on him.

Edward tried to dissuade me from the trip to the island but I told him we needed it as much as Ness needs some answers. So eventually he gave in and let me take the lead and I am definitely going to make sure that we get some answers as well as some _relaxation _while we are down there.

The next day was packing and hugging and goodbyes and I love yous all around until it was time to get in the Hummer. Edward of course insisted that Ness sit in the front seat while Jacob took the back but I told him they will behave and made sure they were in the back seat together. Boy that was a tense drive.

We watched them board the plane with Rose and Emmett and I could tell Rose was thinking awful thoughts towards Edward and was thankful I was still blocking everyone's thoughts from Edward.

Our flights to the island were uneventful and so was the boat trip. But once we got into the house my memories (blurry as they were) came flooding back. Edward didn't even bother with bringing in the luggage, before I knew he was there we were locked in an embrace! Thankfully my clothes survived because I really liked the outfit I had on. We made love for hours, first in the bedroom then the shower. Next we went out for a swim and made love again. This time no furniture was harmed in the process!

The next day Edward made a phone call I assume to get the cleaning crew to stop by. I could hear the person on the other hand threatening to quit and no longer care for the house if he had brought more 'victims' with him. Ha! I had completely forgotten how the housekeeper had thought Edward was going to kill me or whatever the last time we were here. Edward got off the phone and said they would be here in an hour. "Do me one favor, my love" he said. "Of course, whatever is in my power," I countered. He seemed pleased because his shoulders relaxed and he kissed me softly.

"Can you stay in the back room and let them think I came alone?" He asked.

"Sure, not a problem, but why are you so worried about my well being?" I asked.

"They aren't coming alone, there will be about 7 or so," he replied.

"They are worried that I will try something, even though I explained that I only needed to ask some questions. Since I didn't ask for food to be brought they are worried that there may be more demons than just me here." He explained.

"Oh I see. But if I feel you're getting nowhere with them I will come out to assist." I said.

Edward agreed and I busied myself with making sure the house looked as if only one vampire was 'living' there. When I heard the motorboat coming close I rushed to Edward's side gave him a huge hug and passionate kiss then I wished him luck and told him I would give him a warning before I came out. He kissed me back and proceeded to the front door but waited until I was safely in the bedroom before he opened it.

I smelled nine distinctly human scents and could hear nine racing heartbeats as the procession made its way into the house. Edward politely greeted them all and was given a few short grunts in return. He asked them all to have a seat (of course they preferred to stand) and with that he went directly to the point and declared himself to the humans! I was in shock and had no idea where he was going with this until he explained further that he had been a vampire since 1918 and since that time has lived only on the blood of animals not humans. One of the men quickly spoke up and said he was a liar and that they should waste no more time with this demon but the one female in the group (the housekeeper from our honeymoon) asked him to prove it! _What did she mean by prove it?_ Before I could complete my thought I smelled the familiar hot, wet and coppery scent of blood, human blood! The house was full of shouting and men scurrying about in a protective manner around the woman. Somehow she came in armed with a dagger and had pulled it from out of the folds of her skirt and sliced her arm open! As the men kept shouting I noticed that Edward had not made a sound and that the loudest voice came from her trying to calm them all down. When they were finally silent she said 'look he has not made one movement toward me and has not even tensed at the scent of my blood'.

One man asked Edward if it were true that he had _relations _with a human girl the last time he was here. I heard nothing and assumed that Edward had nodded. He then asked what had become of me but Edward quickly changed the subject to a more pressing matter. He asked if they knew anything about the existence of creatures such as Nessie and whether their future or growth process was known. The oldest man in the group slowly came forward and began to tell a story I found shocking and amazing at the same time…

_She walked into the village one day and proclaimed that her village had been burned down by another tribe and that she was the only survivor. She was quickly taken in by the chief's wife who had given the chief five male children and longed for a single daughter. At the elder meeting they decided to set a husband for her as quickly as possible since she seemed to be of childbearing age and chose the nephew of the chief as her match._

_On the evening of their union the nephew was attacked by a panther in the forest and his remains were found the following morning. Or so we were told by this strange girl. The elders were quick to find another match for her but before the wedding could take place, three more men were found slaughtered in the forest. The elder began to think it a bad omen for taking in the young girl and decided to banish her from the village. Even after being banished she was seen many nights in the nearby forest by the village men. Some of the men claimed to have had relations with her and had barely survived the experience claiming that a demon possessed her and gave her great strength. The warriors tried to set traps for her but she was never caught. More men came forward claiming to have been with her, myself included._ Gasps of shock and disapproval all around, 'boy these are some hypocritical people'.

_As I was saying, yes I was with her but when it was over I saw a sadness in her eyes as she quickly ran back into the forest away from me. One day the son of the shaman decided to go looking for her and to use his magic to banish her for good. He was quite powerful and we all believed that he would be able to destroy her. He left early one morning by himself and did not come back for several weeks. After a few days had passed we thought him dead and had a funeral festival in his honor. More days passed and still no body was found (his or hers). One day around dusk he appeared at the tree line and quickly fell to his knees. We brought him to the shaman and his body looked ravaged by an animal. He had freshly healed bite marks and scratches but they had a silver hue to them and were cold to the touch. What came next was the most bizarre story we had ever heard. She had been looking for a mate and man after man failed to get her pregnant. She had lost all hope when he found her and was quickly seduced by her. She told him immediately after their union that she was pregnant! He thought she had completely lost her mind but he watched her pat her belly and softly sing songs to it. Within hours he could see that her belly was swollen with child and he decided to care for her while she awaited the birth of their child. Four days later the child came into the world as quickly as she carried him! A boy child with her magnificent and endearing eyes! _Man I think he loved her! _As he delivered the child and cleaned him the baby sunk his teeth into his skin! At that moment everything in the hut turned into a blur of chaos. He lunged at his own father sinking his teeth deep into his neck and as some of the men attacked him he quickly beat them off. _

_He killed ten men before one of our larger warriors jumped on his back (while he fed on my own cousin) and broke his neck! We all stood their shocked and not sure of what just happened and then the body moved and was still trying to attack us. We ran out of the hut and set it ablaze! We weren't sure what to do with the bodies of his victims so we burned them as well._

"What happened to the women and child?" Edward questioned.

"We do not know and have never seen her again," the old man answered.

By this time some of the men were getting anxious and wanted to leave but Edward kept piling on the questions and I could see that they would not be of any help so I whispered to Edward that I was going to come out.

When I emerged from the bedroom all the men were stunned into silence. The woman's eyes lit up and she started to run to me but immediately stopped when she realized that I was not human. I calmed her nerves by telling her as quickly as possible that this life was my decision and that Edward only turned me because he could not live without me. She then asked how I survived the birth and I told her that I didn't. She looked confused so I explained further. I told her that my heart had stopped beating during the birth and with the help of some friends I was kept alive while Renesmee was born and then Edward filled me with venom to turn me.

She cried, she actually cried! She must understand how our love crossed the boundaries between humans and vampires and she seemed content with our marriage.

I then pulled out a picture of Renesmee and she squealed as she realized that this girl was our daughter. She saw Edward's color hair and my chocolate brown eyes and knew why we were asking such questions.

"Your daughter is not venomous but she can give birth." She said. I was dumbfounded.

"No ordinary man will be able to give her a child though," said the old man.

"He needs to be filled with magic and the strength of ten warriors!" He completed.

"Jacob!" Edward and I said in unison.


End file.
